Christmas Tradition
by cornholio4
Summary: A Short drabble in which Elena visits Sora at the Island for a Christmas Party. However they fall victim to a particular tradition of the holiday.


Sora was waiting expectantly at Destiny Islands, he and his mother had been chosen to be in charge of setting up the village's Christmas party and he was now waiting for a special guest he had invited form a world he had visited. Elena the Crown Princess of Avalor who came from a world called the Ever Realm; she would be coming over to take part in the party along with her party.

He and Elena had grown very close, a bit more than the other princesses he had met and he found her quite pretty. Something that Riku and Kairi had caught on; the two of them were at the moment arguing with Kairi asking what it had taken so long to get it and Riku responding that he had to ask around for it at King Mickey's castle.

Whatever they were talking about Sora didn't think he cared at the moment.

Soon enough the Gummi Ship being piloted by Donald arrived and then out came Elena, her sister Isabel, her cousin Esteban who did not seem thrilled to be there and their grandparents. "Good to see you Sora and we can't wait for you to show us about Christmas." Elena told him taking his hands making Sora blush and Isabel giggle a little.

"Though I still don't know why you couldn't have showed us at the Palace, journeys to other kingdoms have never prepared me for actually going off our planet..." Esteban muttered and Elena told him to ignore him about this and that he would get into it soon enough.

They had taken the idea of multiple worlds well enough once they had time to digest it. Elena's reaction to meeting Sora and seeing that his role as a wielder of the Keyblade meant that he fought darkness all over the universe was of amazement and admiration.

"I think you will love the party, Christmas is like Navidad... all about peace, love and family." Sora told them which got them interested and exciting as Riku and Kairi quickly ran to the main hall where the party was being held to set up their plan.

Sora began explaining to them about the carols, the puddings they have and then Santa Claus. "So he gives the good kids on his list presents, you think I am on it?" Isabel asked jokingly as they got into the hall and Elena told her that she was sure that she was.

"Well I can ask Jack, he lives not too far away from where Santa lives on his world." Sora explained with a smile, speaking of Jack Skellington they then spotted him arguing with Sora's mother. Jack had volunteered to come to his world to help with the Christmas Party and he agreed.

Sally had tried to talk Sora out of it but he didn't listen, looking at the decorations Jack was setting up; Sora started to wish that he did listen.

"Sora can you please tell your mother that these decorations are appropriate, the Krampus is related to Christmas, does he not?" Jack complained trying to keep his scary looking Krampus decorations up.

"What is this Krampus?" Esteban asked but Sora did not want to answer him.

"Oh you must be Princess Elena; Sora has told me all about you. I must say you look good for your age your majesty." Sora's mother greeted her with a smile as she came over, Sora was embarrassed, Esteban was shocked by her joke and Elena looked like she took the joke in stride.

Sora's mother began introducing herself to Elena's grandparents. But then came Riku and Kairi who both began dragging them to a corner of the room. Then they both looked confused but then Riku and Kairi with smirks pointed up.

Sora was shocked to see Mistletoe and Elena had it explained to her before and had her eyes wide open.

"Come on, it's a Christmas tradition." Kairi told them and Sora silently told them that they would pay for this. Elena then went and grabbed Sora's face to put a kiss to it leaving him stunned.

"Oh my..." Elena's grandfather muttered at the sight, Isabel grinned, Sora's mother looked happy at the sight and Esteban was muttering about what would the public think if their future's queen's consort turned out to be an island boy from another world.

Elena then apologised to Sora but then he just by impulse did the same to her, "tradition remember; do you want to share a Christmas dance?" Sora asked leading out his hand to which Elena accepted.

Things would be interesting between them.

 **Since there had been quite a while since my last chapter of Sora: Prince of Enchancia I decided I wanted to do this short Christmas Sora X Elena (hope I am not betraying my Elena X Mateo ship) story. Hope you had a great Christmas. Also funny thing is that I had put Jack in here for the sole purpose of making a joke of someone wanting to feed him because he was all bones and yet I couldn't or was too lazy to put it in.**


End file.
